


Look Into Your Eyes

by RonRos47



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: This is for the #30AOTCWORDS challenge on Twitter.For this challenge pretty much anything goes even short fanfic drabbles so I thought I'd have fun with this and write fics for it from time to time throughout the challenge.I've written several fics that have been under 500 words.  This is one of them since I didn't want to make it too long.Hope you all enjoy this little piece.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	Look Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the #30AOTCWORDS challenge on Twitter.
> 
> For this challenge pretty much anything goes even short fanfic drabbles so I thought I'd have fun with this and write fics for it from time to time throughout the challenge. 
> 
> I've written several fics that have been under 500 words. This is one of them since I didn't want to make it too long.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this little piece.

It had just been a couple of days ago when Anakin had his encounter with Count Dooku. Padme had arrived a little too late to his confrontation, not that her timing mattered. Just the fact that she had shown up at all was enough to bring him a sense of relief. Neither of them had cared if the other Jedi saw as she ran up and hugged him and it was clear that Obi-wan had noticed. It was more than a hug between friends that much was clear but given the ordeal no one commented nor had they paid attention to the sound in Padme’s voice when she called out his name. All they were focused on was each other and nothing more.

Now two days later after Anakin had been fitted with a prosthetic arm the Jedi had assigned him once again to escort Padme to her home of Naboo. The threat was over to be sure, at least for now, but they still worried for her safety.

Unlike before Anakin and Padme now walked hand in hand along the lake side, Anakin using his left hand so he could feel the sensation of her. When they stopped at the place where they’d had their first kiss Anakin’s eyes focused on her. She looked at him and Anakin thought she was the most dazzling person in the universe, an angel as he had once said to her, his angel.

She smiled at him as he ran his natural hand across her arm and streamed down her back. This time it was Padme who leaned in to kiss him. It was light, simple, but pure. 

With their foreheads touching Anakin couldn’t help but smile. “Marry me,” he said to her. “Will you marry me, Padme?”

Despite everything they were risking she had confessed her love to him prior to the battle in the arena she could not imagine her life without him, and now the answer was easy. “Yes,” she whispered to him.

Anakin smiled at her. She was simply radiant, dazzling, beautiful. He leaned down to her and she towards him, their lips meeting once again, this time as an engaged couple. It was filled with more love than either of them had imagined and it was theirs. Nothing could separate them now.


End file.
